


Lepszy niż najdroższy klejnot

by SweetyBabe



Series: Malec Love [3]
Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Blind Character, Boys In Love, First Love, First Meetings, M/M, Malec, True Love
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11935926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetyBabe/pseuds/SweetyBabe
Summary: Magnus to złodziej z nudów. A przynajmniej tak sobie mówi. W zamku Lightwoodów szukał adrenaliny i klejnotów. Znalazł coś cenniejszego.





	1. W zamku - (edytowane [wydłużone])

To był zamek, tak, nie willa, nie dworek a totalnie i całkowicie zamek. Z wieżą i lochami. To on był uznawany za miejsce nie do okradzenia. Ba, bez zaproszenia rodziny w niej mieszkającej nawet nie zajrzysz za mur, który go okala.

Mieszkali tam najbogatsi ludzie w stanie Nowy York (i wszystkich stanów Ameryki wokół niego) – Lightwoodowie.

To właśnie były plotki, które usłyszał i postanowił sprawdzić człowiek otwierający sejf.

Włamywacz, Magnus Bane, milioner nie znalazł się w tym zamku z powodu biedy czy zawiści, tak jak większość złodziei, którzy już próbowali go okraść. Był ustawiony do końca życia, mógł przebierać w kobietach i mężczyznach, wyprawiać największe i najlepsze imprezy, dzięki patentom ojca.

On się po prostu nudził.

No i przecież nie okradał biedaków. Tylko najbardziej niedostępne miejsca i najdroższe klejnoty zostawały jego celami. No a pieniądz z tego idzie na cele dobroczynne!

 

Magnus prawie otworzył ten żałosny sejf, gdy zabrzmiał ogłuszający alarm. Aż podskoczył na równe nogi z zaskoczenia. To było niemożliwe! Nikt nigdy nie przyłapał go na gorącym uczynku! Zawładnęła nim panika, zamiast uciekać kręcił się wkoło, próbując myśleć.

Co zrobił nie tak? Czy jego dar nie działa?! Co TERAZ?!

Musi się stąd wynieść! Doskoczył do drzwi i wypadł, od razu słysząc głosy ochrony. Pędem ruszył korytarzem w odwrotną stronę.

\- Wy do gabinetu, wy…

Magnus wskoczył w zakręt zanim dopadli do korytarza. Biegł dalej, sprawdzając klamki mijanych pomieszczeń. Zamknięte.

Zamarł, gdy usłyszał kroki przed sobą. A zaraz i za sobą.

Kurwa mać!

Skulił się przy najbliższych drzwiach i zaczął dłubać w zamku. Klik, drzwi otworzyły się i wpadł do ciemnego środka. Szybko, po ciemku próbował zamknąć drzwi.

\- Widzieliście kogoś? – Zapytał ktoś za drzwiami.

\- Nie. Ale pokoje pozamykane, więc nie wszedł. Nawet jeśli, może tam siedzieć aż umrze.

\- Ha ha ha, tak. Nie wywinie się. Idiota nawet nie wie jak głęboko w dupie się znalazł.

\- Wszyscy na miejscach?

\- Za maks minutę, tak. Skoro nie schwytali go jeszcze to pójdzie na…

Mężczyźni odeszli, a ich głos zmienił się w niezrozumiały bełkot. Kliknęło w zamku, a Magnus usiadł na podłodze, odrętwiały ze strachu. Czemu? Co takiego mieli Lightwoodowie w domu, że odwalali takie cyrki? Jeśli dobrze się domyślał, wszędzie stała ochrona i miała tak stać do skutku. Ile to będzie…? Około stu ludzi?

 _Powinienem był słuchać się mamy, gdy mówiła, że zło nie popłaca_ , pomyślał. _Teraz tu umrzesz albo pójdziesz siedzieć. O ile Robert cię nie zabije._

Przysunął się pod ściane i przyciągnął kolana pod brodę.

 _Było trzeba wybrać hazard_ , pomyślał gorzko.

Zamknął oczy i czekał aż fala adrenaliny opadnie. Musiał mieć czysty umysł by móc myśleć.

Po pierwsze, jego dar był teraz bezużyteczny. Nie mógł oszukać wzroku, gdy ktoś wiedział, czego się spodziewać lub był bardzo czujny. Po drugie, szukało go w chuj ludzi. Po trzecie był w dupie.

Super.

Ale mógł przynajmniej sprawdzić pokój, w którym przebywał. Może jakimś sposobem jest tu zapas żarcia na miesiąc… Magnus prychnął cicho na tą myśl. Musiał się w końcu jakoś pocieszyć w tej beznadziei. Wyciągnął latarkę ze swojej torebki-nerki i poświecił. Był w małym salonie. Na środku stały trzy kanapy, zwrócone w stronę kominka, tworzyły kwadrat bez jednej ściany, na środku niego stał szklany stolik. Tu i tam przy ścianie stała komoda, jednak było względnie pusto. No cóż, to i tak dziwne, że w ogóle trafił do pokoju z meblami. Ten budynek był ogromny, a mieszkała tu tylko jedna rodzina. Cóż z tego, że mieli basen i sale balową, które były ogromne, tak czy siak nadal pozostawał im ogrom przestrzeni.

I rodzina Lightwood mogła sobie pozwolić na takie olbrzymie wydatki, jakim był zamek, jego utrzymanie. Niektórzy plotkowali, że Robert musi mieć jakieś nadprzyrodzone zdolności by tak bezbłędnie grać na giełdzie.

Magnus rozglądnął się i zniechęcony usiadł przy kominku (tylko na pokaz, bo był zamurowany w środku). Nie miał nic do roboty jak tylko czekać aż jego wola pęknie jak bańka i podda się woli rezydentów zamku.

 

Magnus obudził się nagle, bez powodu. I zorientował się, że zasnął. Nie miał pojęcia ile minęło, ale zrobił się głodny. Zaczął wstawać, podpierając się o coś na ścianie i nagle usłyszał dziwny odgłos, jakby ktoś przesuwał cegły. W następnym momencie ściana popchała go do przodu. Magnus szybko włączył latarkę i z otwartą buzią spojrzał na miejsce gdzie przed chwilą był kominek. Teraz ziała tam dziura i czarny, wąski korytarz. Nie wierzył własnym oczom. Korytarz był czysty i cały czarny, złodziej zaczął dotykać ścian musząc się przekonać czy to nie sen, a potem zaśmiał się opętańczo. Ukryte przejście w kominku, ludzie to nie mają fantazji, nawet otwarcie to ten idiotyczny, bezużyteczny kinkiet.

Wszedł do środka, zastanawiając się, czy to Bóg się zlitował czy to diabeł szykuje pułapkę. Na ścianie w środku był guzik. Ściana z kominkiem wróciła na miejsce. Magnus, nie odwracając się do swojego więzienia, ruszył naprzód.

 

Korytarz ciągnął się, delikatnie zakręcał, aż Magnus szedł już ciągle pod górę. Droga na górę skończyła się nagle ledwo widocznymi drzwiami. Z mocno bijącym sercem Magnus przygotował się na okropieństwa, które może zastać i otworzył je. Pierwsze co zobaczył to duża przestrzeń i obrazy. Niezliczona ilość.

Magnus zmarszczył brwi i ruszył do przodu. Na większości płócien znajdywały się liczby, dokumenty, nieznani mu ludzi w garniturach. Były doskonałe. Magnus zatrzymał się dłużej na czarnowłosej dziewczynce z łzami w oczach, patrzącej na niego czarnymi oczami, pełnymi bólu i smutku. Emocje były tak wyraźne, że sam poczuł przygnębienie. Co mogło ją doprowadzić do tego stanu?

Nagle usłyszał ciche kroki.

\- Tato? To ty? – Zapytał cicho męski głos.

Magnus przeklął i zgasił latarkę. Najciszej jak potrafił cofnął się i potrącił obraz. Który spadł z odgłosem wybuchającego granatu. A raczej tak mu się wydawało przy tej ciszy.

\- Halo? Kto tam jest? – Warknął teraz głos, pewnie i zimno. – Odezwij się tchórzu!

Magnus nie miał pojęcia, co zrobić. Kto to był?

\- Ktoś wreszcie się dowiedział. – Kroki zbliżały się. – Jesteś tu by mnie zabić? Nie krępuj się. Wybaczam ci.

Umilkł i czekał, ale Magnus nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Czy to nie był podstęp?

\- Chyba nie boisz się odezwać do niewidomego? Nic ci nie zrobię. – Ktoś zachichotał. – Proszę odezwij się. Powiedz, że nie zaczynam wariować.

Magnus zaryzykował i zapalił latarkę. Poświecił w stronę głosu i zobaczył w oddali sylwetkę nieznajomego.

\- Kim jesteś? – Zapytał w końcu.

\- Och, wreszcie raczyłeś się odezwać.

Magnus ruszył powoli do niego, patrząc bez mrugnięcia w razie gdyby była to pułapka.

\- To nie odpowiedź. To ty namalowałeś to wszystko?

\- Czemu pytasz? Nie wiesz?

\- Nie mam pojęcia.

Chłopak wydał z siebie stłumiony chichot.

\- O Boże. Tylko nie mów, że skrzętnie skrywana tajemnica moich rodziców została ujawniona przez jakiegoś przypadkowego kretyna! – Zaśmiał się.

\- Ej! – Warknął Magnus.

\- Przepraszam. To po prostu, kurwa, niemożliwe. Nie mogłeś tu trafić. Jaki świat musi być popieprzony, byś tu trafił. Mój ojciec nie jest głupi, na pewno ukrył to swoje tajne przejściątko.

\- Ukrył. Trafiłam na nie niechcący.

Chłopak śmiał się już bez krępacji, a Magnus stanął metr przed nim. Nie spodziewał się tego co miał teraz dokładnie przed sobą. Z pewnością niewidomy chłopak był wysoki, niebieskooki i cholernie przystojny. Roztrzepane włosy dodawały mu uroku i było widać, że pod ubraniami skrywa niezłe mięśnie.

\- Ale jaja. No cóż, szkoda tylko, że i tak z nikim się odkryciem nie podzielisz. Jest tylko ta jedna droga. Więc albo wrócisz swoją drogą, albo mógłbym cię ukryć, tyle, że będziesz uwięziony tu razem ze mną. Jest jeszcze opcja, że namaluję cię, zdradzając twoją obecność i cię zabiją.

Żadna z tych opcji nie była zbyt przyjemna. Nagle do Magnusa dotarła ostatnia część jego przemowy.

\- Namalujesz? Jak możesz mnie namalować, nie widzisz jak wyglądam…

\- Jeszcze się nie domyśliłeś? – Chłopak podniósł brew patrząc w jego kierunku totalnie nie pod wrażeniem jego niedomyślności. – Maluję przyszłość. To wszystko to rozkazy mojego ojca. Informacje, które wykorzystał by się bogacić. I bogacić. I bogacić… - Skrzywił się.

\- Liczby… To giełda. A to skubany! Wiedział co kupić i co sprzedać. – Uśmiechnął się szeroko.

 _Mam cię, Robercie,_ pomyślał, _mój ojciec obsypie mnie złotem za tą informacje._

A zaraz przypomniał sobie, że to niemożliwe. Jeśli nawet się tu ukryje to jak wyjdzie. A jeśli Alec go zdradzi, nawet jeśli zabije Roberta zanim on zabije jego… Nie. Zero szans. Chyba, że…

\- Nie mógłbyś namalować jak się stad wydostać?

Chłopak prychnął.

\- To tak nie działa! Maluję najbardziej prawdopodobną przyszłość. Sam nie widzę co jest na obrazach, ale na pewno nie wymaluję ci w scenkach drogi ucieczki. Najwyżej twojego trupa, albo to, że przeżyłeś i jesteś gdzieś na zewnątrz.

\- Okej. – Powiedział Magnus. – Chyba wolę wiedzieć, niż żyć w niewiedzy.

\- No dobrze. – Mruknął chłopak, wzruszając ramionami. Nie był uszczęśliwiony, ale nie oponował. – Tylko musisz powiedzieć co chcesz zobaczyć. I… twoje imię?

\- Och, no tak. Wybacz, słonko. Magnus Bane, do usług.

Podał mu dłoń, a jak nie zareagował, chwycił jego wolno zwisającą dłoń i uścisnął.

\- Niedługo będziesz serwował te usługi, jak sądzę. Jestem Alec. Alec Lightwood.

Magnus otworzył usta.

\- No tak. Teraz to ma sens. Twój ojciec cię tu uwięził, gdy zacząłeś objawiać dar. – Pokręcił głową nad okrucieństwem ojca Aleca.

\- Gorzej. Upozorował moją śmierć. Moje rodzeństwo myśli, że nie żyję.

Chłopak wyciągnął dłoń z uścisku mężczyzny i ruszył w bok. Magnus skierował latarkę w tamtą stronę i zobaczył sztalugę z pustymi płótnami obok. Alec położył jedną z nich na podparciu i zaczął się szykować. Sięgnął też ręką za sztalugę i nagle rozbłysło światło. Niewielkie, ale lepsze niż żadne.

\- Od ilu lat tu jesteś? – Kontynuował rozmowę Bane.

\- Nie wiem. Wielu. A dlaczego ty tu jesteś. W naszym zamku?

\- Włamałem się. Chciałem okraść Roberta.

Alec zaśmiał się.

\- Niezbyt mądre. Pewnie to przewidziałem… Ojciec pyta się o zagrożenia.

\- Jesteś niewidomy od urodzenia?

Chłopak zmarszczył brwi.

\- Zawsze zadajesz nowo poznanym ludziom tyle osobistych pytań?

\- Jeśli mam tu umrzeć równie dobrze mogę się przedtem czegoś dowiedzieć. Spędzić czas w miłym towarzystwie przystojnego mężczyzny.  – Powiedział lekkim głosem.

\- Oślepłem po tym jak zacząłem malować. Zaraz potem mnie tu zamknęli. Jestem przystojny?

\- Jeszcze jak! – Zaśmiał się Magnus, słysząc ten zaskoczony ton w głosie Aleca. – Hej, twoje imię to Alexander, nie?

\- Och, tak. A teraz powiedz co chcesz.

Alexander przygotował pędzel i czekał.

\- Pokaż mi moją bliska przyszłość, słonko.

Chłopak zamknął oczy i zaczął malować w transie.

\- To chyba trochę potrwa…

 

 

Magnus spoglądał na obraz i nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć. Poczuł łzy w oczach i zamrugał, odrywając wzrok od sceny. Och, och… Jak to się stanie?

\- No i co?

Magnus nie wiedział jak ma teraz na niego patrzeć. Nie wiedział, co myśleć. Ale nie miał teraz na to czasu.

\- Hmmm, chcesz najpierw dobrą czy złą wiadomość?

\- Czyli nie jesteś trupem? – Zapytał, chyba nawet ucieszony Alexander.

\- Nie. Dobra wiadomość jest taka, że stad uciekniemy. Tak, „my”. Zła jest taka, że za cholerę nie wiem jak.

Spojrzał na chłopaka, który patrzył w jego stronę jak oszołomiony.

\- Wyjdę stąd?

\- Tak.

Zamilkł na chwile, trąc czoło wierzchem dłoni. Nagle uśmiechnął się i zaraz wystraszył.

\- Tak długo tu siedzę…

\- Nie martw się. – Magnus złapał go za ramiona, na ten nagły dotyk Alexander trochę się wzdrygnął, ale po chwili rozluźnił w jego rękach. – Pomogę ci. W końcu to tobie będę zawdzięczał życie. Przyrzekam, że nie dam cię już nigdy zamknąć.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko z cichym sapnięciem.

\- I jak nieudolny złodziej ma zamiar to zrobić?

Magnus odwzajemnił uśmiech.

\- Mam kilka asów w rękawie.

Alexander kiwnął głową.

\- Zaufam ci.

Serce Magnusa drgnęło na to wyznanie i poczuł coś, czego nie czuł od tak dawna. Nadzieję.

Nie miał pojęcia co powiedzieć, więc tylko patrzył na swojego niewidomego przyjaciela. Aż ten nie zsunął rąk ze swoich ramion. Zanim Magnus zapytał co robi, ten odłożył niezbyt ostrożnie obraz przyszłości na ziemię i postawił na sztaludze nowe płótno. Złodziej podniósł brew, ale Alexander nic nie wyjaśnił. Uniósł pędzel i zamknął oczy.

\- Pokaż mi wyjście. – Zażądał.

I zaczął malować.

W czasie, gdy chłopak malował, Magnus postanowił się rozejrzeć po pozostałej części pokoju. Oglądał obrazy, znalazł nawet jeden, na którym ciemna postać grzebie przy sejfie. Zaśmiał się pod nosem i ruszył dalej. Obserwując ściany odkrył, że jest w wieży.  
Nie mógł nie uśmiechnąć się na myśl o Alexandrze jako księżniczce. Którą uratuje! Świat naprawdę jest pełny absurdów.  
Mężczyzna znalazł włącznik światła, więc je zapalił. Na drugim końcu sali ujrzał kręcone schody na górny poziom. Magnus spojrzał się na zajętego Alexandra, i po zastanowieniu się, zdecydował, że co mu szkodzi zaglądnąć i tam… W końcu chłopak i tak niedługo stąd zniknie. Na górze było ciemno, ale szybko znalazł światło. Była tylko goła żarówka. Pewnie ktoś uznał, że niewidomy chłopak nie potrzebuje światła.  
Pokój, sypialnia, była urządzona w minimalistycznym stylu, z dużą wolną przestrzenią. Cóż, pewnie jakby były tu jakieś ozdoby, to kto by się na nie patrzył? Pod ścianą stało wąskie łóżko z szarą narzutą, niedaleko była półka z książkami napisanymi brajlem, wszystkie ze stemplem „ufundowane przez fundacje Nefilim”. Czyżby Robert dla niepoznaki dofinansowywał ośrodki niewidomych, by móc bez problemu sponsorować rzeczy, które zabierze dla uwięzionego syna? Sukinsyn…  
Na komodzie stało zdjęcie, na którym Magnus rozpoznał czarnowłosą dziewczynkę. Tym razem uśmiechała się do obiektywu, ściskając blondyna i czarnowłosego chłopaka o niebieskich oczach. To miało sens, jego rodzeństwo na pewno bardzo przeżyło jego śmierć, co Alec przedstawił na obrazie. Jeśli mieli uciec to powinien mieć jakąś pamiątkę po rodzinie. Magnus wyjął zdjęcie z ramki i włożył do nerki.  
Po za drzwiami, przez które przeszedł były dwoje innych. Z pierwszymi była łazienka, drugie były zamknięte. Po co Alec miałby zamykać pokój, skoro wchodził tu tylko Robert i nikt inny oprócz niego tu nie przebywał? Magnus zaczął dłubać wytrychem w drzwiach, otworzył i zamarł. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmieszek, gdy spoglądał na ekspozycje klejnotów, obrazy (pewnie drogie, ale on się na tym nie zna zupełnie) i cudownej biżuterii. Oczywiście od razu podszedł do tych ostatnich i zaczął przeglądać ją z błyskiem w oku.  
\- Cudne…! – Westchnął.  
Stracił poczucie czasu, dotykając tych drogocennych świecidełek, wybierając te najwspanialsze. Gdy nerka była prawie pełna jego nową biżuterią, złapał jeszcze za wilki klejnot, będzie dla Aleca, w końcu chłopak musi mieć swoje pieniądze, ktoś taki jak on nie czułby się dobrze siedząc na rachunku Magnusa. Choć może namalować numery totka…  
Mężczyzna popatrzył ostatni raz na ten skarbiec i pobiegł na dół.  
Alec stał przy ukończonym obrazie, zwrócił głowę do odgłosu kroków.  
\- Wreszcie. Już skończyłem. Fajnie grzebało ci się w moim pokoju? – Mruknął.  
\- O tak. Super.  
Alec parsknął a Magnus uśmiechnął się szeroko. Spojrzał na obraz. Widniał na nim on sam, zwrócony plecami do nich, twarzą do ściany, sięgał do dziury w ścianie, a na podłodze leżał krzywo postawiony obraz liczb.  
\- I co?  
\- Chyba wiem gdzie jest inne tajne wejście, tylko trzeba troszkę poszukać. – Mruknął do chłopaka. – Jest za obrazem z ścianie, namalowałeś jak wpycham łapsko do dziury w ścianie. Możliwe, że dziura jest w miejscu gwoździa.  
\- No dobrze. To rozdzielmy się.  
Chłopak sprawnie ominął sztalugę i ruszył do ściany, nieomylnie sięgnął po jeden z obrazów i sprawdził gwóźdź. Potem popukał w ściane i pokręcił głową, ruszył do kolejnego. Widząc, że sobie radzi, Magnus poszedł w drugą stronę. W końcu to pewnie on szybciej znajdzie to, co trzeba. Zrzucał obrazy na ziemie licząc, że któryś ułoży się jak na obrazie, gdy nagle zawołał go Alec. Gdy Magnus już do niego dochodził, zobaczył dokładnie tak ułożony obraz.  
\- Tu idzie odgłos. Coś tam jest! Ale gwóźdź nie do ruszenia. Zobacz to.  
Odsunął się na bok i dał znać złodziejowi by podszedł. Ten poświecił tam i zaczął naciskać cegły wokół. Jedna z nich z odgłosem tarcia odsunęła się lekko. Magnus pchał aż nie mógł dalej, zaczął obracać rękę dookoła i coś nacisnął w środku. Z głośnym szuraniem ściana lekko się odsunęła i stanęła.  
\- Kurde. Chodź, musimy ciągnąć! – Powiedział Magnus.  
Alec podszedł z wyciągniętymi dłońmi, mężczyzna położył je w szczelinie, sam stanął po drugiej stronie i pchał jak mógł, ręce ślizgały się po kurzu i prochu. Wreszcie zdołali przesunąć o pół metra, metr.  
\- Okej.  
Magnus poświecił do środka. Zobaczył zakurzone schody, brudne ściany, przegniłe deski.  
\- Kurde.  
\- Co? – Zapytał Alec.  
\- To chyba naprawdę stare tajemne przejście…  
\- Ale uda się nam?  
Pełen nadziei ton Alexandra sprawił, że mężczyzna uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- Oczywiście słonko. Tylko mnie słuchaj. Sprawdzę najpierw czy to wytrzyma. Wszedł na schody, które skrzypnęły przeraźliwie, ale dzięki jakimś dobrym duszkom nie załamały.  
\- Okej, dotknij ściany… tak… i idź po deskach jak najbardziej z boku, tam są jeszcze cegły, które je podpierają. Po jednym.  
Schodzili po woli, aż wreszcie ich stopy dotknęły kamienia.  
\- Super. Teraz idziemy gdzie nas to zaprowadzi.  
\- Tylko trzymaj mnie z dala od pająków! – Mruknął Alec.  
Magnus kiwnął głową rozbawiony. No proszę, co za strachy… Rosłego chłopa!  
\- Okej. – Powiedział, przypominając sobie, że nie widzi.  
Alec złapał go za nadgarstek, tak szybko, że aż podskoczył, a jego serce przyśpieszyło. Nie byłby taki ufny, gdyby wiedział jaką ma reputacje.  
\- Przepraszam. Prowadź.  
\- Nie przepraszaj mnie, nie masz za co.  
Przerwał krępującą ciszę, ruszając przed siebie. Najpierw szli lekko w dół, potem przez zapajęczone korytarze, robili kilka zakrętów i kolejne schody, które musieli przejść uważnie, bo nie było kilku szczebli. W końcu zrobiło się zimniej i zimniej.  
\- Chyba jesteśmy na dworze. – Szepnął Magnus, idąc dalej.  
Był cały brudny, spocony i ohydny. Przyjmował na siebie całe pajęczyny i kurz, miał nadzieję, że reszta drogi obejdzie się bez komplikacji. W końcu i tak będą zasuwać jeszcze kilometry do samochodu.  
Wreszcie dotarli do kamiennych schodów na górę i klapy. Magnus z łatwością otworzył wiekową kłódkę i popchał barkiem klapę, razem z wiekowym dywanem, który sypnął mu kurz do oczy.  
\- Egh! Na Lilith! – Parsknął i wyszedł, usiadła podłodze.  
Byli w wiekowym drewnianym domu nieużywanym od wieków.  
\- Domek myśliwski? – Zapytał sam siebie, zaraz Alec wyszedł za nim, trzymając się ściany.  
\- Możliwe. Chyba mieliśmy coś takiego, ale nigdy nie używaliśmy.  
\- Dobrze dla nas!  
Ten pokiwał głową i stał spięty. Rozłożył ręce delikatnie, jakby bał się, ze na coś wpadnie. No, ale miał prawo czuć się dziwnie. Był poza doskonale znanym mu pokojem, z nieznanym mu mężczyzną, sam jak palec, z mocą za którą ludzie by zabili.  
Magnus wstał i zaczął rozbierać czarne ciuchy, pod spodem miał ciemną bluzkę i legginsy, wyglądał jak zwykły obywatel a nie złodziej…  
\- W porządku? – Spytał chłopaka.  
Ten westchnął.  
\- Tak. Jestem wreszcie wolny. Bez rodziny, pieniędzy i żadnego planu, ze złodziejem. Ale wolny. Lepsze to niż gnić w tamtym więzieniu. – Powiedział smutno. – Dziękuję, Magnus… Nie wiem, co cię do mnie zawiało, ale to chyba najszczęśliwszy dzień w moim życiu i to dzięki tobie. I teraz będziesz pewnie miał przeze mnie mnóstwo problemów…  
\- Ej! Nie jesteś problemem. – Odpowiedział Magnus - A ja nie jestem zwykłym złodziejem. Rodzinę odzyskasz, a pieniądze masz. Okradałem twojego ojca pamiętasz? Co jego to twoje!  
Alec uśmiechnął się, ale bez przekonania.  
\- Magnus…?  
\- Tak?  
\- Mogę cię zobaczyć? – Zapytał nieśmiało.  
Magnus zmrużył oczy nie wiedząc, o co chodzi.  
\- Dłońmi. Jak niewidomi. – Sarknął chłopak i przewrócił oczami.  
\- Och! Och, okej.  
Chwycił wyciągnięte dłonie i położył na policzkach. Dłonie chłopaka powędrowały po nich na brodę, usta, nos. Był niesamowicie delikatny jak na kogoś tak umięśnionego, skupiony wyraz jego twarzy był słodki. Magnus nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć. Sytuacja była absurdalna. Zwykle ludzie nie dotykali go bez podteksty seksualnego. Lub próbowali uderzać w złości. Opuszki palców śledziły kształt jego brwi i kości policzkowych.  
\- Też jesteś przystojny. – Powiedział nagle Alexander, puszczając go z dłoni.  
Tego Magnus się nie spodziewał. Ani rumieńca na jego twarzy. Był cudowny.  
\- D-Dziękuję. – Wymamrotał. Zaraz potrząsnął głowa. – Chodźmy, jeszcze nie jesteśmy w domu.  
I tak zrobili.


	2. Wszystko zaczyna się układać

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bez bety na razie.

Magnus wszedł do kawiarni i zsunął okulary przeciwsłoneczne z nosa, zaczepił na nowej jasnoniebieskiej kurteczce. Nie wyglądał tak cudownie jak zwykle, więc nikt nie zwrócił na niego jakiejś większej uwagi, co tym razem było pożądane. Podszedł do stolika, przy którym już siedział jego dobry znajomy.

\- Hej.

\- Hej. – Odpowiedział mężczyzna znad kawy. – Długo siedziałeś cicho, zwykle… szybciej się odzywasz.

Posłał Magnusowi uśmiech pokazujący większość uzębienia. Azazel od zawsze był bliskim przyjacielem rodziny Bane, stał w cieniu wielkiego Asmodeusa i po cichu załatwiał swoje w większości nielegalne sprawy. Był łącznikiem z czarnym rynkiem, potrafił opylić absolutnie wszystko. Oczywiście wszystko, co najdroższe i najlepsze. Takie jak wielki, czysty klejnot.

\- Miałem coś do roboty. – Odparł.

\- Ah tak…

Od ucieczki z zamku minął tydzień, który spędził w swoim najmniejszym lofcie, w którym pomieszkiwał najrzadziej z jego dziesięciu apartamentów w Ameryce. Wszystkie dni spędzał na pomaganiu Alexandrowi w przyzwyczajeniu się do nowego lokum. Spędzony z nim czas był niesamowicie przyjemny, Magnus uwielbiał jego zgryźliwość i szczerość. Ale chociaż wydawali się zaprzyjaźniać, Alec z dnia na dzień traktował go coraz bardziej z rezerwą. Jakby się spodziewał, że nagle wyjdzie z niego potwór, który ponownie go zamknie i każe tylko malować…

Magnus wiedział, że musi zacząć myśleć nad planem wprowadzenia Alexandra do życia w społeczeństwie, tak by Robert ani nikt inny nie mogli go dosięgnąć. Pokazać jego rodzeństwu, że żyje. Usamodzielnić go. Ale po pierwsze to było niesamowicie trudne do zrealizowanie, a po drugie: cholera, chciał chłopak liczył tylko na niego, tylko jemu ufał, tylko z nim rozmawiał. Był strasznym egoistą.

\- Jestem tu teraz. Nie masz dla ukochanego bratanka żadnego cieplejszego słowa?

Azazel zaśmiał się na te słowa jakby usłyszał wyborny żart.

-  Tak jak ty powiedziałeś, że wybierasz się do jednego z najbardziej niedostępnych miejsc w tej części stanów? – Magnus nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. – Daj spokój Mags, naprawdę myślałeś, że nie wiemy gdzie się włóczysz? Jeśli coś zepsujesz nie tylko ty dostaniesz po dupie. I to twój ojciec musiałby cię wyciągać z bagna, w które byś wpadł.

Młodszy mężczyzna zacisnął zęby. Nienawidził tego, że wszyscy widzieli w nim rozpieszczonego synka bogatego rekina biznesu, który żyje za pieniądze tatusia, wiecznie imprezuje i podrywa wszystko co się rusza. Nie mieli pojęcia jak ciężko pracował nad sobą żeby go zadowolić, starał się całe lata. Jednak nic co robił nie sprawiało, że mężczyzna był z niego dumny więc po prostu przestał. Jednak nie ważne jak się starał uwolnić od wielkiego Asmodeusa, zniszczyć w sobie pragnienie akceptacji, nie potrafił, nie do końca…

\- Nie mam zamiaru być jego złodziejem informacji czy czymś takim. I nie musi się o mnie martwić, sam sobie poradzę, jak zawsze. Może mnie wydziedziczyć jak nie chce syna złodzieja. – Prychnął.

Azazel spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.

\- On cię nie chce jako nic takiego. Ale zawsze nas interesowało co tam takiego jest, choć nie na tyle by się pofatygować.

\- Wspaniale. To może przejdźmy do interesów?

\- Ach, co takiego było w skarbcu Roberta? – Zapytał znudzony.

Magnus dał mu pakunek z klejnotem i drogiej, starej i niezbyt pasującej do jego ubrań broszce.

\- Na moje nowe konto, proszę, masz tam namiary.

\- Wspaniale. A teraz opowiedz, co to za chłopak, którego wyciągnąłeś i chowasz w domu? – Na minę Magnusa zareagował małym uśmieszkiem. – Daj spokój…

\- Tak, tak, śledzicie mnie. – Warknął Magnus wkurzony. – Nie macie lepszych rzeczy do roboty? Odwalcie się ode mnie i od niego.

\- To tylko niewinna ciekawość. Nasz drogi Magnus włamuje się do zamku Lightwoodów, ucieka z niewidomym chłopcem, którego nie powinno tam być, a po kilku dniach Robert – najlepszy gracz na giełdzie, milioner, traci po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna i zaczyna być bardzo nerwowy. Wręcz się rzuca, wysyłając ludzi, by szukali dzieciaka, który nie istnieje. Niesamowity zbieg okoliczności, co?

Zapadła cisza, w której Azazel, zadowolony, popijał kawę.

\- Nic wam do niego. – Powtórzył azjata groźnie.

Starszy mężczyzna nic sobie nie robił z groźby w jego głosie.

\- Chyba jesteś nam winny jakieś wytłumaczenie po tym jak nie oczekując niczego zatarliśmy za was trop. I tak, gdyby nie my już dawno by was znaleźli i pewnie byłbyś martwy, a my musielibyśmy się za ciebie mścić. Co byłoby ciekawe, ale z pewnością nie dla ciebie.

Magnus wiedział, że przegrał, jak tylko Azazel wspomniał o Alecu. Cholera, a miał nadzieję, że oszukał wszystkich, którzy mu się przyglądali. Włamywał się bez większych planów, kiedy miał chęć, mając nadzieję, że dowiedzą się o tym po fakcie, kiedy spotka się z wujem. Ojciec musiał mu ufać mniej niż myślał…

\- Czego chcecie? – Wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby.

\- Wyjaśnić tą tajemnicę. Tylko tyle. – Zaśmiał się leniwie mężczyzna.

\- Chłopak ma niecodzienną intuicje i Robert używał jej by grać na giełdzie. Wystarczy wam? – Magnus wymyślił historyjkę najbliższą prawdy.

\- Oj, nie bądź taki niemiły. I nie myśl, że wykręcisz się byle bajeczką na dziesięć słów. Wpadniemy do was jutro na kolację. Chcemy poznać całą historię. Musi być bardzo ciekawa.

Wstał z miejsca i położył obok kawy spory napiwek.

\- Do jutra, bratanku… Miłego dnia! – Uśmiechnął się i poszedł.

Magnus poczekał aż wyjdzie i walnął czołem o stolik.

 

Do domu dotarł godzinę później z butelką ulubionej whisky ojca i produktami na lasagne. To, że kolacja nie będzie zwykłymi kanapkami z sokiem było przecież jasne, będą od niego oczekiwać czegoś wykwintniejszego. Wcześniej w tygodniu kupił dla Alexandra kilka ubrań, które wyglądały na nim po prostu bosko!

Kiedy wszedł zobaczył Aleca patrzącego na statuetkę, wyciągnięta na długość ramienia. A raczej nie patrzył, bo przecież nie mógł.

\- Hej!

\- Witam ponownie. – Mruknął Alec odwracając się i odkładając figurę statuy wolności. Spojrzał w jego stronę mrużąc oczy. – Gdzie byłeś?

\- Spotkałem się z moim… wujem.

\- I dlaczego wydajesz się tym unieszczęśliwiony?

\- Moja rodzinka nie jest najnormalniejsza.

\- Nienormalna rodzinka? Wow. Niesamowity zbieg okoliczności. Moja też! – Sarknął.

Magnus uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

\- Taaa…

Ruszył do kuchni i położył zakupy na blat. Poukładał na nim składniki, butelkę alkoholu zaniósł zaraz do barku w salonie.

\- No to co z tą twoją rodziną? – Zapytał Alec zaciekawiony.

\- Mój ojciec to Asmodeusz Bane. – Powiedział i czekał na reakcje. Gdy cisza trochę już trwała Alec podniósł brew. – Jest biznesmenem, milionerem, jak twój ojciec. Choć zamiast grać na giełdzie woli, jak on to mówi, „prawdziwy biznes”. Układy, zmowy i inne tego typu rzeczy.

\- Czekaj… Jesteś bogaty?

Magnus zaśmiał się.

\- Tak. Jestem bogatym złodziejem. Zanim spytasz – włamuję się do ludzi z nudów.

\- Wiesz, że są mniej niebezpieczne rzeczy, które mógłbyś robić…

\- Ale wtedy nie spotkałbym ciebie, słonko. – Odpowiedział zwodniczo lekkim tonem, dotykając jego policzka. Alec złapał jego dłoń, nieprzekonany jego zachowaniem.

\- Chcesz się zabić? – Zapytał zmartwiony.

\- Co? Nie!

\- Ja myślałem o tym od jakiegoś czasu…

Magnus poczuł jak jego serce się roztapia na to zdanie powiedziane kompletnie bez emocji.

\- Nikt się nie zabije, okej?

Alec pokiwał głową.

\- Więc, mój ojciec nie jest wielbicielem twojego i vice versa. A teraz Robert zaczął się, jak to ujął Azazel, rzucać ze strachu, stracił na giełdzie i on wie, że się do ciebie włamałem. Wie o tobie.

Alexander poruszył się niespokojnie. Spoglądał teraz nieufnie.

\- Powiedziałeś im…

\- Nie! Prędzej zginę niż pozwolę komukolwiek cię wykorzystać. – Odpowiedział zapalczywie.

Chłopak pokręcił głową ze smutkiem.

\- Nie mów tak. Nawet mnie nie znasz…

\- Och przestań! – Odparł Magnus, ruszając z powrotem do kuchni.

\- Taka prawda! Jestem dla ciebie tylko problemem! Dlaczego mi pomagasz? Czemu, do cholery?!

Zaskoczony mężczyzna spojrzał na zdenerwowanego Aleca. Szukał poprawnej odpowiedzi w głowie, ale jej nie znalazł.

\- Już mówiłem, nudzi mi się.

Widział jak emocje na twarzy zmieniają się w rozczarowanie. Oboje doskonale wiedzieli, że to nie prawda.

\- Jak chcesz. – Odparł Alec sucho i ruszył do swojego pokoju, zapewne słuchać kolejnego audiobooka, którego mu dał.

 

Dochodziła osiemnasta, lasagna była gotowa w piekarniku, a Magnus właśnie nakrywał do stołu. Kostki lodu i whisky stały już na stole. Mężczyzna popatrzył na obraz przed nim, wszystko wydawało się dobrze ułożone i nie przesadnie odświętne.

Alec wyszedł od siebie, ubrany w czarne spodnie i podkoszulek. Magnus kupił mu tyle kolorowych rzeczy, niebieskich i boskich, a ten jakby miał szósty zmysł, wybierał te cholerne czarne! Westchnął.

\- Co znowu?

\- Mógłbyś ubrać coś lepszego…

\- Ale te ubrania są wygodne!

Magnus przewrócił oczami i nic już nie powiedział.

\- Kiedy przyjdą?

\- Za moment!

Podszedł do barku i zaczął robić sobie drinka. Zmienił ubranie na granatowe jeansy z dziurami, pod jasnoniebieską kataną miał koszulę w duże kwiaty, we włosach błyszczał brokat, delikatny makijaż udoskonalał jego twarz, pierścienie błyszczały na eleganckich palcach. Był ubrany by imponować. Jak ma jeść z ojcem to zrobi to ze stylem.

A jakby Alec widział z pewnością by zemdlał z wrażenia, o tak!

Nagle zabrzmiał dzwonek. Mężczyzna odwrócił się na pięcie, trzymając drink pewnie.

\- Przedstawienie czas zacząć. – Wymamrotał do siebie.

Poszedł do drzwi, Alec stał przy krześle, nerwowo ściskając jego oparcie. Magnus otworzył je i spojrzał na swoich gości.

\- Asmodeus. Co za miła niespodzianka. – Zironizował fałszywie słodkim głosem.

\- Magnus. Ubrany by imponować.

\- Jak zawsze. – Otworzył drzwi szeroko, odsuwając się by przepuścić gości.

Ruszyli do jadalni, gdzie Alec stał i patrzył w ich stronę, czekając z niecierpliwością i tremą.

\- Dobry wieczór. – Powiedział jak tylko weszli.

Asmodeus podszedł do niego, pewny siebie jak zwykle i obrzucił krytycznym spojrzeniem.

\- Asmodeus Bane. – Wyciągnął rękę.

Gdy Alec nie zareagował, Magnus podszedł do niego i nakierował jego dłoń. Starszy mężczyzna podniósł brew zdziwiony.

\- A to Azazel Morningstar.

\- Dobry wieczór, miło mi poznać. – Drugi mężczyzna w garniturze złapał jego dłoń i uścisnął.

\- Alec Lightwood.

Mężczyźni wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Siadajcie, przyniosę jedzenie. – Powiedział Magnus, uciekając do kuchni. Dopiero przyszli a on już czuł się jak pod ostrzałem. Był podenerwowany, nawet drink nie pomagał.

Wziął lasagne z piekarnika, sałatkę i pieczywo, podczas gdy przy stole rozmawiali o sfingowanym wypadku i rodzinie Alexandra.

\- To okropne jak cię potraktował.

\- Całe szczęście jakiś dobra fortuna postawiła na mojej drodze pańskiego syna.  – Odparł chłopak z uśmiechem i rumieńcem.

\- W rzeczy samej, niesamowicie to fortunne.

Magnus usiadł na miejscu i zaczął kroić kawałek lasagni dla przyjaciela. Gdy już wszyscy sobie nabrali i polali wybrany alkohol, zaczęli powoli jeść.

\- Bardzo dobre. – Pochwalił Alec z uśmiechem.

Mężczyźni od razu zaczęli mamrotać swoje wyrazy uznania, nawet pochlebiając Magnusowi, choć by się do tego nie przyznał. Jednak najbardziej niesamowite było dla niego, że Alec nie bał się powiedzieć niczego głośno, narzucając manierę przy stole, w bardzo naturalny sposób. Mimo swojego stanu, po jego przejściach był kimś kogo ludzie momentalnie szanowali. A może właśnie dlatego? Chłopak trzymał się prosto i nie dawał zastraszać.

Magnus uśmiechnął się delikatnie, z wdzięcznością.

\- Dziękuję.

\- Skoro jakość jedzenia mamy ustaloną, może przejdziemy do powodu, przez który Aleksander został uwięziony na dwanaście lat? – Odparł Asmodeus, rozbawiony z jakiegoś powodu..

Magnus spojrzał na niego ostro, ale od odpyskowania powstrzymała go dłoń Aleca na jego ramieniu.

\- Jest pan tatą Magnusa, więc zaufam w pańską szlachetność i opowiem co go do tego skłoniło. Jednak tylko jeśli zatrzyma to pan i pan Azazel dla siebie. Dla mojego i Magnusa bezpieczeństwa.

\- Pierwszy raz ktoś mi ufa z tego akurat powodu. – Zaśmiał się Asmodeus. – Masz moje słowo, że nic z dzisiejszego spotkania nie ujrzy światła dziennego, przynajmniej nie z naszej strony.

\- Alec…

Ale on uciszył Magnusa i zaczął opowiadać. Jedzenie zostało zapomniane wszyscy słuchali i jedynie czasem popijali alkohol. W końcu chłopak zamilkł.

\- To by wszystko wyjaśniało. – Odparł Asmodeus do Azazela.

Ten pokiwał głową.

\- Skoro ja zgodziłem się utrzymać twoją zdolność w tajemnicy, proszę cię, abyś nie używał jej więcej w celu, który już opisałeś.

Alec był zaskoczony, a Magnusowi aż opadła szczęka.

\- Zostawisz to tak po prostu…?

\- „Po prostu”? Magnus, czy ty naprawdę sądzisz, że użyłbym twojego chłopaka jako swoją pomoc biznesową? – Zapytał jakby to była najgłupsza rzecz jaką słyszał w życiu. Azazel zaśmiał się cicho. – Wybacz, ale nie jestem takim potworem za jakiego mnie masz. Po za tym ja uwielbiam biznes, co to za zabawa, gdy znasz przyszłość i wszystko wiesz?

\- Nigdy! Tylko w chwili, gdy życie któregoś z nas byłoby zagrożone. Dziękuję, Asmodeusu, wiedziałem, że można na panu polegać. – Odpowiedział Alec z uśmiechem.

\- Oczywiście. Jeśli chcecie pomogę wam obronić się przed Robertem. Będzie próbował cię odzyskać, dlatego im dłużej siedzisz w ukryciu tym gorzej. Trzeba cię pokazać, wymyślić jakąś historię, która by wyjaśniała twoje niknięcie i pojawienie. Niestety nie możemy powiedzieć prawdy, Magnus mógłby mieć kłopoty. Nie możemy być połączeni z żadnym włamaniem.

Alec kiwał głową, patrząc z uwielbieniem w stronę mężczyzny. No tak, po jego ojcu, ten wydawał mu się pewnie pełny miłości i troski.

\- Nie chciałbym żeby moja rodzina była zamieszana w coś takiego. Moje rodzeństwo nic nie wie… Nie chcę, żeby firmy mojego ojca, które kiedyś odziedziczy moje rodzeństwo, przez które tyle lat…

\- Rozumiem. – Powiedział mężczyzna, zgadzając się. Szkoda by było gdyby tyle pracy poszło na marne. A ludzie nienawidzą takich zbrodni. Bojkot jego spółek byłby niszczący. – Wymyślimy coś. Na razie jesteście bezpieczni.

Alexander uśmiechnął się lekko

\- Musi być dziwnie być zupełnie gdzie indziej po tylu latach w jednym miejscu. – Powiedział Azazel, kierując rozmowę na inne ścieżki.

\- O tak. Ale Magnus dał mi kilka audiobooków o Nowym Jorku, technologii, polityce z ostatniej dekady. To wszystko jest niesamowite.

\- Z pewnością.

\- Nie mogę się doczekać aż będę mógł podróżować. Mags obiecał, że zabierze mnie w swoje ulubione miejsca. Tyle rzeczy do przeżycia. – Uśmiechnął się do przyjaciela, który natychmiast odpowiedział.

Ułożyli listę rzeczy do zrobienia, co jakiś czas Alec prosił, by coś dopisał. Ostatnio jedli sushi. Na pierwszych miejscach było odzyskanie jego rodziny.

Nagle Alec westchnął i pokręcił głową.

\- Tak dużo dla mnie robicie. Jesteście za dobrzy, niczym sobie nie zasłużyłem…

Starsi mężczyźni zaczęli się śmiać, Magnus również się uśmiechnął. „Dobrzy”, dobry żart…

\- Nie martw się, robimy to w większości, bo uwielbiamy gdy coś się dzieje w naszych nudnych życiach. Tacy z nas egoiści. – Powiedział Azazel.

\- No i masz dobry wpływ na naszego Magnusa. Wybij mu z głowy te durne złodziejstwo i będziemy kwita. – Dodał Asmodeus i napił się whisky.

\- Znajdziemy inne zajęcie. Może te skoki na bungee, o których wspominał.

\- Z chęcią, jeśli będziesz skakał ze mną. – Zgodził się Magnus.

Położył rękę na ramieniu Alexandra i ścisnął. Dwaj pozostali panowie wymienili spojrzenia.

\- Było miło, ale może już pójdziemy.

\- Co? Już? – Zapytał Alec niemiło zaskoczony.

\- Jeszcze się będziemy widzieć przy innych okazjach. Częściej niż wcześniej. – Spojrzał znacząco na Magnusa.

\- Och, na pewno! – Uśmiechnął się Alec.

Magnus wstał razem z mężczyznami i ruszył do drzwi.

\- Do zobaczenia wkrótce! – Zawołał za nimi Alexander.

Odpowiedzieli mu i wyszli na przedpokój. Azazel wyszedł pierwszy, a Asmodeus zatrzymał się w drzwiach i spojrzał na syna.

\- Pilnuj go. To wspaniały dzieciak, wybije ci z głowy te dziecinadę z włamaniami. Twoja posada nadal na ciebie czeka.

Spojrzał na niego spode łba, ale zanim wymyślił odpowiedź, ojca już nie było.

Wrócił do jadalni, a potem do Samolu, gdzie był otwarty balkon. Było już ciemno, musiało zejść więcej czasu niż sądził.

\- Hej.

\- Magnus! Twój ojciec jest wspaniały. I tak się o ciebie troszczy! Szkoda, że mój ojciec taki nie jest…

Mężczyzna skrzywił się. Jego ojciec nawet teraz nie mógł mu nie wypomnieć, jakim jest złym synem, człowiekiem i że nie utrzyma się bez niego. Może sobie wsadzić tą posadę…

\- Hmm? Co to za parsknięcie? – Spytał Alec marszcząc brwi.

\- Może ci się taki wydawać, ale on martwi się tylko o siebie i swój biznes.

\- O czym ty mówisz?

\- Przez całe dzieciństwo robiłem co mi kazał. – Zaczął mówić, czując że musi to z siebie wyrzucić. – Chciałem tylko by był ze mnie dumny. Przytulił mnie, powiedział, że jestem dobrym synem. I co? Ciągle tylko mnie krytykował. Tylko to potrafi. Robiłem co mogłem, ale to nigdy nie było wystarczająco. A jeśli odniosłem w czymś sukces to jakby tego nie widział. – Westchnął. – Obchodzi go tylko robota. Nic dziwnego, ze matka się zabiła, nie wytrzymała psychicznie.

\- Przykro mi. To musiało być okropne, stracić mamę.

\- Nawet jej nie pamiętam, miałem z trzy latka. Ojciec nic o niej nie mówi. Tylko, że była słaba i się zabiła. Nie mam żadnego zdjęcia ani kontaktu z jej częścią rodziny. Jakby nie istniała.

Nagle poczuł, jak ramię Aleca obejmuje go w pasie, a jego głowa ląduje na jego ramieniu.

\- Na pewno cię kochała. A twojemu ojcu zależy. Nie jest człowiekiem słowa, ale można to poznać po tym jak się zachowuje. Nie chce byś był w więzieniu, pomaga ci. W jego słowach słychać ciepło, gdy mówi twoje imię. Może ty tego nie słyszysz, ale uwierz. Jestem przeczulony na ton głosu. Musiałem często odgadywać nastroje mojego ojca. – Powiedział. – Po za tym jesteś zbyt niesamowity by cię nie lubić.

Magnus zaśmiał się cicho. Jego ciało stało się jakby lżejsze, jakby te słowa uwolniły go od jakiegoś ciężaru. nigdy jeszcze nikomu się tak nie żalił…

Obrócił się do niego, przysuwając jeszcze bliżej, by nadal być w jego uścisku. Alec miał na ustach mały uśmieszek, jak kiedy się z nim droczył. Magnus zbliżył się i pocałował go.

Alexander sapnął lekko, zbliżając, by zaraz cały się spiąć i odsunąć lekko.

\- Nie możemy. To… jest złe. – Odparł przestraszony.

\- Co? – Spytał Magnus zaskoczony i przerażony. Nie tak pokazywał obraz. Alec miał też go pragnąć…

\- To nienaturalne. Dwaj mężczyźni nie mogą być razem. – Chciał się wyplątać z jego uścisku.

\- Bo co? Kto ci tak powiedział? – Warknął Magnus, nie dając mu odejść.

\- Ojciec.

Magnus westchnął i chwycił jego twarz w obie dłonie.

\- Twój ojciec to kłamca i idiota. To co jest między nami, co będzie… Jest niesamowite i najnormalniejsze pod słońcem. Cokolwiek czujesz jest okej. Jeśli mnie nie chcesz, to…

Nie dokończył zdania, bo Alec naparł ustami na jego usta. Tym razem jego wargi były miękkie i chętne. Jego pocałunek niezdarny i słodki. Magnus mógłby i cholera, z pewnością się od nich uzależni. Naparli na siebie, nie zostawiając między sobą wolej przestrzeni. Pocałunek był długi i namiętny, aż w końcu zaczął się uspokajać, jakby zaczęli sobie uświadamiać, ze mają mnóstwo czasu na mnóstwo innych pocałunków. Usta Magnusa zjechały na jego szyję, do ramienia, w końcu tylko się przytulali, pod gwiazdami.

\- Magnus.

\- Tak?

\- Ja… chyba odzyskuję wzrok.


End file.
